W. D. Gaster
W. D. Gaster jest ukrytą postacią w świecie Undertale. Jeżeli gra jest rozgrywana normalnie, szansa na ukazanie się go jest znikoma i jest wspomniany tylko przez postacie takie jak River Person. W innym przypadku, Gaster jest ukryty poprzez wewnętrzne dane gry i bezpośrednie odniesienia do niego mogą być szybko odnalezione przez edytowanie plików gry i robienie zamieszania w odpowiednich wartościach gry (tzw. fun values). Mimo, że nie można z nim zawalczyć, jego statystki zostały zdobyte poprzez eksplorację danych. Jego rodzaj przeciwnika jest przedstawiony jako 666, a tuż przed nim na liście znajduje się Asriel z numerem 100. Składając razem dotychczas znane nam wskazówki okazuje się, że Dr Gaster był przed Alphys poprzednim królewskim naukowcem i był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie CORE. Jednakże, wpadł w swoją twórczość (co może być rozumiane jako CORE, ale może także jako dziwna maszyna w Pracowni Sansa), a jego życie zostało skrócone. Można to interpretować jako wymazanie z egzystencji, lecz przy zachowaniu swojej świadomości. Podobnie jak Sans i Papyrus, W. D. Gaster mówi w zupełnie innej czcionce (Wingdings) w porównaniu do reszty postaci z gry. Opis thumb W. D. Gaster nie ma znanej nam oficjalnej formy, ale istnieje kilka pomieszczeń i niewykorzystanych rzeczy do znalezienia w Wodospadzie, które mogą w pewien sposób wskazać jak mniej więcej mógłby wyglądać królewski naukowiec. Forma Gastera, którą widzimy jest nazywana "formą niestabilną". Room 268 i 269 Edytowanie plików gry w ten sposób, że wartość „Fun” zostanie aktywowana i ustawiona na 66 może spowodować ukazanie się pomieszczenia Room 268 (room_water_fakehallway) – tajemniczego korytarza z szarymi drzwiami. Może się także pojawić przy odrobinie szczęścia podczas przechodzenia gry, bez naruszania plików. Pojawia się on pomiędzy Room 94 (room_water_savepoint1), gdzie znajduje się skrystalizowany ser, a Room 95 (room_water11), gdzie jest teleskop Sansa. Szare drzwi prowadzą do Room 269 (room_mysteryman), gdzie właśnie można spotkać tajemniczą osobę (spr_mysteryman), którą powszechnie uważa się za samego Gastera. W przeciwieństwie do każdego innego NPC postać ta nie posiada żadnej kolizji (tzn. że można przez nią przechodzić). Próba interakcji z nim spowoduje u niego zaskoczenie i zniknięcie z wydaniem efektu dźwiękowego. Gdy gracz raz opuści Room 269 i wróci z powrotem do Room 268, drzwi znikną z korytarza, choć jest możliwe wyjście z pomieszczenia i zmuszenie gry do ponownego wygenerowania drzwi, dopóki odpowiedzialne za nie fun values nie zostaną zresetowane gdy faktycznie opuścisz salę. Sam korytarz staje się niedostępny wtedy, gdy raz gracz z niego wyjdzie, a wszystkie wartości spadną do zera. Przy próbie zadzwonienia do Papyrusa (bądź Papyrusa i Undyne) w każdym z tych pomieszczeń, pojawi się tylko komunikat „Nie ma odpowiedzi...”. Room 123 Room 123 (room_water_prebird) jest usuniętym korytarzem z wysoką trawą, przy którym zakłada się, że łączy się z Room 99 (room_water_bird), gdzie znajduje się ptak, który jest w stanie przenieść protagonistę nad nieproporcjonalnie małą szczeliną oraz Room 116 (room_water_friendlyhub), gdzie w Wodospadzie jest rozwidlenie w sześciu kierunkach. Postacie tutaj wspominają, że ten korytarz jest miejscem łapania robaków (bug''' catching spot''). Nieznana postać po lewej stronie wysokiej trawy oznajmia, że „za tobą jest ktoś, z przerażającym uśmiechem”. Niewidoczna postać prawdopodobnie znika zaraz po wywołaniu dialogu. Postacią z „przerażającym uśmiechem” zapewne jest Tajemniczy Mężczyzna widoczny w Room 269, który może być Gasterem. Jednak także może to być Flowey (który podąża za protagonistą podczas gry), Sans lub nawet Chara. Room 272 Room 272 (room_water_redacted) jest ciemnym pomieszczeniem, gdzie słychać utwór „Premonition” oraz można znaleźć duchową sylwetkę, która staje się coraz bardziej widoczna, gdy się do niej zbliża. Interakcja z nią spowoduje tylko otrzymanie wiadomości „*ZREDAGOWANY” (REDACTED) w foncie Wingdings, co sugeruje, że konwersacja była tutaj zaplanowana, ale została odrzucona.Room 272 Próba sprawdzenia tego pomieszczenia poprzez bawienie się w danych zapisu gry, spowoduje ukazanie się Psa. Wyjście z tego miejsca będzie prowadzić do pomieszczenia Sound Test. Stajnia Wewnątrz plików gry zamieszczone zostały linijki tekstu, które sugerują, że wprowadzenie stajni do gry było już wcześniej zaplanowane. We wspomnianej stajni znajduje się śmietnik, w którym można znaleźć klucz. Jeżeli klucz zostanie dostarczony do stajni, pojawi się ta sama sylwetka co w Room 272 i powie "* x" w Wingdings (czyli, otrzymamy kopertę oraz przycisk zamknięcia okna, co może jakoś odwoływać się do listu Undyne). Główna historia (przypuszczenia) Wrong Number Song W Room 70 (room_tundra_dock), najbardziej wysuniętej na północ części Snowdin, telefon komórkowy protagonisty może w losowych przypadkach odebrać połączenie. Podczas rozmowy telefonicznej pada pytanie o kogoś, którego imię zaczyna się na literę „G”. Następnie osoba dzwoniąca uzna, że wybrała zły numer i kontynuując zacznie śpiewać Wrong Number Song (Piosenkę Nieprawidłowego Numeru). Zapewne ta rozmowa telefoniczna miałaby być skierowana do Gastera, lecz równie dobrze zamiast niego mogliby to być Gerson, Glyde, Gyftrot albo i nawet Grillby. Jednakże te postacie wydają się być najmniej prawdopodobne jako prawdziwi odbiorcy tego telefonu, z powodu ich małego znaczenia w grze. Istnieje znany glitch związany z Wrong Number Song, gdzie jako ID dzwoniącego, wyświetli się ikona którejkolwiek postaci, która ostatnio coś mówiła. Większość graczy zeznaje, że podobno otrzymywali oni awatary Papyrusa lub Sansa. Room 264 Edytowanie numeru pomieszczenia w twoim pliku save0 i .ini na Room 264 (room_gaster) spowoduje ukazanie się wiadomości, która po przetłumaczeniu z fontu Windings brzmi: thumb|Wpis Numer 17 „''NOTATKA NUMER SIEDEMNAŚCIE CIEMNO CIEMNIEJ MIMO TO CIEMNIEJ JEST CORAZ CIEMNIEJ CIENIE SĄ CORAZ GŁĘBSZE ODCZYTY FOTONÓW NEGATYWNE TEN NASTĘPNY EKSPERYMENT WYGLĄDA NA BARDZO BARDZO INTERESUJĄCY ... CO WASZA DWÓJKA O TYM MYŚLI?” Ten cytat jest uważany za siedemnasty wpis z Prawdziwego Laboratorium, do którego nie można uzyskać dostępu. Może się on pokazać zupełnie losowo. Są spekulacje, że tymi dwiema wspomnianymi osobami mogą być Sans i Papyrus, Toriel i Asgore albo Sans i Alphys (ponieważ teraz tylko oni mają jakiś większy związek z nauką). Plik audio, który słychać w tle podczas wyświetlania tego wpisu zwie się „mus_smile”. Po przyspieszeniu go o 1000% okazuje się, że jest tak naprawdę odwróconym i zapętlonym śmiechem Muffet. „Mężczyzna, który przemawia dłońmi” thumb|220px W trakcie jednej z podróży z River Person mówi on: „Strzeż się mężczyzny, który przemawia dłońmi”. Mimo, że ta postać wypowiada wiele dziwnych komentarzy, akurat ten jeden w szczególności odstaje od pozostałych, niezwiązanych z grą. Istnieją spekulacje, że może on nawiązywać do Gastera, ponieważ font (''Wingdings) użyty w wpisie siedemnastym (room_gaster) zawiera symbole dłoni, przez co wypowiedź o postaci „przemawiającej dłoniami” nabiera większego sensu. thumb|left|220px Podobny tekst od River Person brzmi: „Strzeż się mężczyzny, który przybył z innego świata”. Biorąc pod uwagę podobieństwa, które dzieli z poprzednim cytatem, jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że to też może nawiązywać do Gastera... albo i potwora So Sorry, który tak naprawdę powstał w naszym, „prawdziwym świecie”. Papyrus w Internecie Jeśli podczas randki z Papyrusem podejdziemy do komputera, ten wspomni nam, że anonimowy "ktoś" wysyła mu wiadomości z dziwną czcionką. Nie wiadomo dokładnie o jaką czcionkę chodzi, ale można to powiązać z Gasterem i czcionką Wingdings. Relacje Goner Kid Jeśli wartość fun jest większa niż 90, w Room 91 (room_water7), w doku tuż przed pomieszczeniem, gdzie Undyne pierwszy raz miota włóczniami w protagonistę, może pojawić się szara wersja Monster Kida (spr_mkid_goner). Tak samo jak u Gaster's Followers, jego sprite'y mają drobne różnice w porównaniu z Monster Kidem. Jego ubranie nie jest w paski, lecz we wzór szachownicy. Posiada kokardę lub dwa rogi/kolce po jednej stronie, dwie linie z tyłu głowy, a jego oczy nie mają tęczówek. Goner Kid zastanawia się, jak straszne byłoby wyobrazić sobie świat, który wygląda dokładnie tak samo, z wyjątkiem tego, że mógłby w nim nie istnieć i jak świat funkcjonowałby perfekcyjnie bez niego. Protagonista może także przynieść mu parasol, wymuszając inny dialog: „Parasol...? Ale przecież nie pada. Ha, ha... Wiesz, to trochę mnie pociesza. Dziękuję.” Następnie poprosi bohatera, by „o nim zapomniał”. Ponowna rozmowa z nim skłoni go by powiedział „Proszę, nie myśl już o tym więcej”. W przeciwieństwie do towarzyszy Gastera, jeśli protagonista spróbuje zadzwonić do Papyrusa, jego telefon będzie bez problemu działać. Gaster's Followers (Towarzysze Gastera) Gaster's Followers to szarzy NPC, których można znaleźć niedaleko wind w Hotland, gdy wartości fun ustawione są w odpowiedni sposób. Każdy z nich przypomina niektórych NPC w grze, lecz tylko z kilkoma niewielkimi różnicami. Jeżeli protagonista spróbuje zadzwonić do Papyrusa (bądź Papyrusa i Undyne), podczas przebywania w pomieszczeniu z Followerem, otrzyma tylko komunikat „Telefon nie może się włączyć”, ale wciąż będzie w stanie dzwonić do Toriel. Komórka będzie działać normalnie po opuszczeniu pomieszczenia. Gaster Follower 1 Gaster Follower 1 (spr_g_follower_1) pojawia się na zewnątrz windy L3, jeżeli wartość fun zostanie ustawiona na 62. Postać ta jest szarą wersją Liżącego fikusa z MTT Resort. Posiada podwójny krzyżyk na klatce piersiowej, zamiast czterech kropek. Mówi o tym, jak życie Gastera zostało skrócone, po tym jak wpadł w jedną ze swych twórczości. Później zastanawia się, czy Alphys skończy w ten sam sposób co Gaster. Ten NPC znika, gdy tylko protagonista opuści pomieszczenie. Gaster Follower 2 Gaster Follower 2 (spr_g_follower_2) pojawia się na zewnątrz windy R1, jeżeli wartość fun zostanie ustawiona na 61. Postać ta jest szarą wersją Przerażonego Pączkowego Faceta, którego można normalnie znaleźć przy Spider Bake Sale, z gadającą głową w miejscu pączka.Gaster follower 2 Mówi rymując poprzez głowę w jego dłoni. Rozmawia o tym jak stary królewski naukowiec, W. D. Gaster, niespodziewanie przepadł bez śladów i został roztrzaskany w czasie i przestrzeni. Natychmiastowo znika, gdy tylko wspomina o tym, że trzyma jego kawałek. Gaster Follower 3 Gaster Follower 3 (spr_g_follower_3) pojawia się na zewnątrz windy L2, jezeli wartość fun zostanie ustawiona na 63. Ten NPC jest gadającą twarzą, wyrastającą z ziemi i w porównaniu do reszty Followerów, nie przypomina żadnej znanej postaci w grze, choć można zaryzykować, że to bardzo zniekształcona twarz Burgerpants. Mówi o tym, jak życie Gastera zostało skrócone po tym jak eksperyment poszedł źle. Następnie przestanie i wspomnie o tym, że nie powinien plotkować o kimś, kto właśnie słucha. Postać ta znika, gdy tylko protagonista opuści pomieszczenie. Sans Są przypuszczenia, że Sans ma jakieś powiązania z W. D. Gasterem, z powodu pracowni z tyłu jego domu oraz jego broni użytych w Ludobójczej Ścieżce. Room 80 (room_tundra_sansbasement) jest pracownią, która posiada cztery szafki i dziwną maszynę przykrytą zasłoną. Jedna z szafek zawiera odznakę, inna zaś album fotograficzny z wieloma osobami, których protagonista nie jest w stanie rozpoznać. Interakcja z szafką spowoduje wysunięcie się karty do widoku gracza. Widnieje na niej niestaranny rysunek trzech osób z podpisem „nie zapomnij”. Kolejne dwie szafki spowodują, że protagonista przeczyta pewien plan, który mieści się na ich blacie. Jest on zapisany w symbolach lub pismem odręcznym, które potencjalnie mogłyby być powiązane z W. D. Gasterem. Toby Fox powiedział, że nie da się naprawić zepsutej maszyny, która znajduje się w tym pomieszczeniu.Toby Fox FwugRadiation (18 Wrzesień 2015). „Wy wszyscy zobaczyliście najszczęśliwsze rezultaty. Żaden z nich nie mógłby naprawić tej maszyny, nie ważne jak bardzo by próbowali. Nikt nie może.” Oznacza to, że maszyna nigdy nie miała być naprawiona i jeśli to była ta twórczość, w którą Gaster wpadł, wtedy jest on zapewne skazany na pozostanie wymazanym. Dodatkowo broń, którą Sans używa podczas walki w Ludobójczej Ścieżce zwie się „gasterblaster”, co może wskazywać na to, że została wynaleziona przez Gastera. Alternatywna interpretacja mogłaby być taka, że została ona specjalnie stworzona przeciwko Gasterowi. Imię * Przypuszcza się, że imię „W. D. Gaster” jest zbitką nazw czcionek „Wingdings” i „Aster”. Odniesienie do czcionek może wskazywać na jakieś powiązania z Papyrusem i Sansem. * „Aster” jest nie tylko fontem, ale jest także przyrostkiem używanym w botanice, który odnosi się do „oznaczającego niepełne podobieństwa” między dwoma podobnymi roślinami. * „Aster” to rodzaj kwiatów w rodzinie Asteraceae, która obejmuje stokrotki, słoneczki i jaskry. Wszystkie z nich mogą przypominać Złote Kwiaty, co mogłoby wskazywać (ale to mało prawdopodobne) na jakiś związek z Flowey'm. * „Gast” w języku szwedzkim (l. mn. gastar) oznacza ducha. * „Gast” w języku niemieckim (l. mn. Gäste) oznacza gościa. * W trakcie walki z Sansem w Ludobójczej Ścieżce, w momencie gdy zasypia, jego chrapanie reprezentowane jako litery „Z” wydaje się być napisane w foncie Aster. * Drosophila melano'gaster jest gatunkiem muchy powszechnie wykorzystywanym do badań biologicznych. Uznawany jest także jako organizm modelowy. ** „Gaster” jest terminem używanym w biologii, oznaczającym żołądek. Galeria Gaster Tarot.jpg|Karta Tarota z wizerunkiem Gastera]] Ciekawostki * Jeżeli nazwiemy swoją postać „Gaster” na początku gry i zatwierdzimy imię, gra zresetuje się i przekieruje nas do intra gry. * Gaster pokazuje również nieznaczne podobieństwa do postaci Whiteface z gry typu horror „imscared”. * Gaster dzieli niektóre wizualne podobieństwa z Uboa z Yume Nikki. Podobny wygląd jest także dzielony z Dr Andonutsem z Earthbound Halloween Hack Toby'ego. * Po odwróceniu, dolna część sprite'u W.D Gastera wygląda jak twarz. * Karta Tarota Gastera ma numer 9, który w talii kart Wielkie Arkana oznacza Starca. * W internecie, również na youtube'ie można znaleźć wiele teorii twierdzących iż Gaster jest "ojcem" Sansa i Papyrusa. Jednak tylko jedna z nich jest prawdopodobnie potwierdzona jest nim ostatni tekst z notatki nr 17 CO WASZA DWÓJKA O TYM MYŚLI?”,ogólnie są to popularne teorie * Istnieje drugi utwór muzyczny Gastera,który został zremiksowany z notatki nr 17 o nazwie "Dark Darker Yet Darker". Przypisy de:W. D. Gaster en:W. D. Gaster es:W. D. Gaster fi:W.D gaster fr:W. D. Gaster it:W.D. Gaster ja:W. D. Gaster pt-br:‎W.D. Gaster ru:В. Д. Гастер uk:Ст. Д. Гастер zh:W. D. Gaster Kategoria:Postacie NPC